C'mon, let's go home Luce
by KHGatomon3444
Summary: Lucy's gone back to her father to save the guild but Natsu's not okay with that. He arrives to save the girl and bring her home to her where she belongs: with her family in Fairy Tail. Part Two of Two. Can be read as a stand-alone. Slight swearing.


**So getting this idea into a story has been in a long process and now I've finally done it :)**

**Now I said that this was part two of two parts. The idea was for the first part to be a Loke/Lucy type story and the second to be Natsu/Lucy. (I know that make Lucy seem horrible but really it's okay). You can read the stories together or separate they work just fine on their own, so if you like NaLu but not Loke/Lucy you don't have to read the first half or vise versa.**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not own the locations or the characters used in this story.**

* * *

Lucy awoke with start to a clamor outside her door. She ignored it, thinking it was just the neighbors. Feeling a warm body next to her she realized Natsu must have snuck into her apartment again. She turned over to yell at him but was surprised not to be met with pink hair but orange.

"Loke?" the blonde question before taking in her surroundings: she was in her old room back at the Heartfilia Estate. But why? The memory hit her like a ton of bricks. "That's right. Dad threatened to destroy Fairy Tail if I didn't return home. That's why Loke's here. To protect and comfort me." The blonde smiled down at her dedicated spirit and loyal friend.

"Lucy?" Loke asked the blonde, breaking her out of her thoughtful trance. But before she could reply, the doors to her room were opened and a brigade of maids and guards charged in. The maids went to grab Lucy, when suddenly took in the sight of the spirit in her bed. The guards quickly seized him. Loke was preparing to fight back when he heard Lucy quietly whisper "Don't" to him. "But Lucy." He pleaded, struggling with the guards.

"No. Just go. It'll be fine. Let's just see how this plays out." The blonde replied as the maids took her to get cleaned up and dressed. The lion relaxed as Lucy disappeared and allowed the guards to drag him out of the room. He was pulled down a long hallway. The guards had slackened their grip, thinking that either he wasn't much of a threat or that he gave up fighting; or both. The spirit thought about how easy it would be to take the guards down and run back and get Lucy, but she was right. It would be better to get an understanding of the circumstances first.

He was then brought into a study, it had a large mahogany desk near the back and the walls were lined with bookcases and there were a few leather couches scattered about. In front of the desk was small table that seemed to be set for breakfast and two chairs. The large leather chair at the desk turned as they entered the room. A man with graying blonde hair and a hard-set face glared at him. Loke instantly recognized him as Lucy's father, Jude. The similarities between father and daughter seem very few except for the glare. Lucy sometimes wore that same expression when she was really ticked off at someone, especially Natsu. The guards' hold on him seemed to tighten.

"Who is this?" Lucy's father asked, scrutinizing Loke.

"He was found with the mistress in her chambers this morning sir." A guard replied.

"Well then. Let him join us for breakfast." Jude said gesturing to the second chair.

"But sir-"the guard started to protest but the door suddenly swung open to reveal a very annoyed Lucy dressed in a very elaborate gown. The man turned to greet his daughter wearing the same annoyed expression.

"Good morning my dear Lucy." Jude said with a smile as Lucy seated herself in the chair next to Loke.

"Morning." Lucy replied solemnly.

"Would you mind introducing me to your friend here and explaining why he was found in your room this morning?" Jude commanded with fake kindness.

"He's simply a friend that is keeping me company. It's nothing." Lucy said. She had yet to make eye contact with her father.

"This is not nothing, Lucy! How did he get here and why did none of the servants notify me that you had a guest staying and make a room for him? Unless they didn't know! Lucy, if your fiancé finds out about your 'guest' here it could ruin everything!" Lucy father stated. He wasn't quite yelling but Loke figured that this was his 'polite' yelling.

"Look, Loke is a friend! I'm allowed to have friends! And he doesn't have a room because he's Leo the Lion, one of my spirits and my most powerful! He came to protect me and keep me company because I can't stand the idea of being alone in this retched place! And I couldn't give a damn about what my fiancé thinks!" Now Lucy was yelling. She was about to storm out of the room when the guards grabbed her. "Let me go! Loke!" She yelled but to no avail. Loke rushed to help but was stopped by more guards. Jude marched over to his daughter and smacked across the face.

"I will not have my daughter behave like this and ruin everything!" Jude truly yelled anger pulsing out of him. Loke began to fight the guards, but suddenly a ball of fire flew past Lucy and the guards and set fire to a leather couch. The guards, distracted by the sudden burning couch released Loke enough to free himself. He morphed into his Leo the Lion form and began to fight the now alert guards.

"LET HER GO!" A roar came from the hallway. "IRON DRAGON FIST!" Soon some of the guards that were restraining Lucy where attacked by a body of fire.

"NATSU!" Lucy screamed as more guards ran into the room and prepared to fight. Natsu stood in the middle of the room. Both of his fists had been ignited and he was looking extremely pissed off. Some of the guards advanced on him but he knocked them away as if he was batting away flies. Not soon after did more guards join the fight. Natsu and Loke had teamed up to fight the men.

"How many guards can one mansion have?" Loke asked off-handily as he dodged a guard tripping him and landing a punch on another.

"I don't have time for this! I have to get Lucy out of here!" Natsu yelled irritated by the onslaught of guards. He paused for a moment to try and find Lucy. He noticed her with her father as he dragged her into a secret passage way. He was murmuring something about how he Lucy needed to get to safety. "Loke, do you think you can hold off the guards long enough?" Loke looked up to notice the newly appeared passageway.

"Sure thing. Just get Lucy to safety."

"I'll do more than that. I'm bringing her home." Natsu said with his signature grin before running off after Lucy and Jude.

Natsu followed the sound of footsteps down the dark passageway. He could hear Lucy struggle against her father and his explanation to Lucy about her marriage to help the family estate. Lucy was getting married?! Not long after did Natsu catch up with them. Natsu grabbed Jude by the collar slamming him against the stone wall.

"What the-? What sort of monster are you?" Jude questioned his restrained fear seeping through.

"You're worst nightmare. I'm Salamander, Fairy Tail's Fire Dragon Slayer, and Lucy's best friend. I'm going to save her. Even if that means taking you down. Natsu said bringing a burning fist up to Jude's face.

"Natsu, wait." Lucy tried to calm the enraged dragon down but was cut off by the sound of her father's laughing.

"Save her? How could she possibly be in any danger in her own home, with her family? I am her father, I am simply looking out for her and ensuring her future and happiness."

"Happiness?!" Natsu questioned baffled. "If you truly cared about your daughter and not your family business you would know that being here kills Lucy. You would also know that her family is with me in Fairy Tail! Now either you leave Lucy alone or I will flambé you where you stand!" Natsu's anger seemed to cause his whole body to ignite. Jude said nothing, simply staring the youth down.

"C'mon Lucy." Natsu said turning and taking Lucy's hand, leading her out of the passageway. The two of them remained silent as they reached the exit that let out into the garden. Lucy was too taken aback about what Natsu had said to do anything but let him lead her out of the tunnel.

The two were halfway off the estate when Lucy stopped.

"Lucy?" Natsu asked, sensing the girl's lack of presence beside him. He turned to find the girl, standing a few feet back, staring down at the ground. "What's wrong?"

The girl shook her head but Natsu's dragon hearing heard her soft whisper of "Thank You". Natsu reached for the small blonde wrapping her in a warm embrace. He then felt hot tear seep into his jacket and the shaking of a crying girl. Unlike Gray who would've completely freaked out at the sight of a crying girl (a well known weakness of the Ice Wizard's), Natsu simply held her tighter.

"Lucy. You know I'll do anything to help you if you're in danger. You're family; you're part of Fairy Tail. You're Lucy of Fairy Tail; Fairy Tail's one and only Celestial Wizard. And a bit of a weirdo" Lucy looked up at Natsu he was grinning softly. She wiped away her remaining tears and smiled at him.

"Thank You Natsu. For always saving me when I need you. For being the best family I have." Lucy pecked him on the cheek, causing a blush to appear on the dragon slayer's face.

"C'mon," Natsu said giving her his signature grin, causing her smile to widen. He then swept her up into his back. "Let's go home, Luce."

* * *

**Well what did you think did you like it? Hate it? ****Please feel free to review and tell me what's on your mind after having read this.**

**Sorry if there are errors this story was written in a time of very little sleep (Seems to be the best time for me to write. I get great ideas in my sleep deprivation)**

**Note: I know someone is bound to ask. No they did not just leave Loke behind. I figure that Loke fought the guards long enough to give Natsu time to reach Lucy and then simply returned to the spirit world, and after Natsu and Lucy left, Jude returned back to the study to find Loke had already vanished.**

**Thanks for Reading -KHGatomon3444**


End file.
